Jasil The Goddess of Magi Magi Spin-Off
by Junani
Summary: I wouldn't recommend reading this, if you haven't watched most- if not all of Magi, I'm going to be including a bunch of spoilers in this new Fan-Fiction. This is a Magi Spin-off, kind of JudarxJasil fan-fiction? Jasil is a character I came up with on my own, I was laying in bed after bench-watching both seasons of Magi and this idea popped into my head, I hope you love it just
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

"…il…"

"Jasil…"

"Wake up..."

A voice from the darkness echoes throughout the empty void that is space. As her eyes stay closed, Jasil replies to the familiar voice. "What is it, my king?" She asked as her body descended deeper into the dark, slowly but surely. "It's time that I introduce you to the world I've created, my goddess." Her eyes fluttered open, as she acknowledged the voice as King Solomon.

As her eyes opened, light poured upon her, causing her to squint. She blinked rapidly until her vision cleared, and looked upon the light that is the source of "god". The Rukh fluttered and spun around in a blinding white light, engulfing a single figure. "And what is it that you wish for me to do on this world?"

As she asked, the figure grew closer and closer, until Solomon was completely visible in her eyes. He laughed and smiled. "I want you to help me save this world. The kindness and love you instilled inside of me, I want you to show it to that world. As of now, it's filled with hatred and war."

Solomon's face slowly shed its smile, his eyebrows furrowing as he began to frown. "The world that my friends and I worked so hard to bring into life-" He paused for a moment, leaning his head back and closing his eyes for a brief second, before looking back into Jasil's pure, light blue glistening eyes. "I want you to help me- No. Help my son and his companions save this world." His eyes were filled with passion, and his intentions pure.

Seeing this, Jasil smiled. She had always loved every one of her creations, but Solomon was her favorite. The kind and respected ruler of Alma-Torran gazed upon her, his creator. Jasil wasn't just the creator of Solomon; she was the creator of the worlds- All of them. During his time with the Rukh, Solomon met Jasil, and began to look at her as he would a mother.

Smiling, Jasil glided forward, taking Solomon's hands in hers. "If that is what you wish, but I will not go in this form." She said, reaching to her glowing silver hair, and pulling three strands from it. She lifted her hand, in which the hair laid upon, and blew on it. As it flew, it began to morph and change, taking shape and figure until a small child, mirroring the image of Jasil stood in front of them.

Solomon smiled, looking to Jasil as she spoke. "She will have all of my power, my love, but she will have your dreams, your aspirations and hopes." The Child looked upon them, her purple eyes wide with wonder. Solomon laid his head atop her head and ruffled her hair. "Listen well Jasil, when you go to this world, you will meet many people, I want you to help as many of them as you can, okay? But," He paused, looking back at Jasil.

She nodded in compliance, as if knowing what he wanted to say before he said it. His gaze returned to the Child, growing serious as he took his hand in hers. "I do not want you to tell anyone about this mission. I wish for you to keep your true intentions a secret, okay?" The child smiled, leaning forward and pulling on Solomon's cheeks.

"Turn that frown, upside down!" She giggled. "Don't worry mister, I won't tell anyone! It's a secret, just between the three of us!" The child gripped his hand and promised. Jasil looked down upon the child with a sweet smile. "I will grant you my name. Remember who you are always, Jasil."

Behind them, an 8-star circle formed, and after a moment, a clear picture of the blue seas formed in the circle. The child gasped in awe of the beauty. "Wow! It's so beautiful!" she laughed and ran to the teleportation circle, but stopped just before entering. She spun around, smiling back at the both of them. "Don't you worry! I'll be sure to keep your world safe!" She backed into the circle, smiling and waving. King Solomon and Jasil returned the smile, waving as she departed into the world Solomon and his companion Ugo had created.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 _Thud._

"O-ow…" Jasil rubbed the back of her head, slowly opening her eyes and staring up at the straw roof. She groaned, sitting up beside her bed from which she fell, yawning and drowsily looking around the pale white hut. The sunlight poured into the room, making her squint as she looked outside to the grassy plains and blue sky.

The door slammed open. "Jasil! Haven't you woken up yet? You've been sleeping for 10hours already!" Jasil turned her attention to the door, the figure of a young man and two children blocking the sunlight. "Ah… Alim!" Jasil smiled as the two children ran towards her, smiling and squealing. "Rahi, Mahir! Good Morning everyone."

"Jasil! Come help us with the food! It's time to cook lunch!" Rahi, who was a small blonde girl with brown eyes grinned eagerly. "No! Help us collect firewood for tonight's festival instead!" Mahir, the young boy exclaimed, shooting his tounge out at Rahi who glared back. Mahir was two years older than Rahi, but still acted like he was the younger of the two.

Jasil smiled, putting her hand on the two of their heads. "How about, I'll help Rahi first, then collect word with Mahir after?" Rahi's eyes lit up with happiness, while Mahir stomped his feet and whined. "That's not fair, how come she gets to have you first!" he exclaimed. Jasil looked up, putting a finger to her chin before replying. "Well, we won't get very far looking for firewood with empty stomachs. We'll probably end up coming back before we have enough wood. If we eat now, we'll have the strength to carry more bundles of wood, and have a bigger festival tonight."

Mahir thought carefully, then nodded. "Yeah that's a good idea! I give you permission to go along with this plan, my subordinate!" He grinned brightly. "Subordinate…?" Jasil smiled faintly, wondering where he got that idea. Rahi tugged on Jasil's shirt. "No fair, I thought you were _MY_ subordinate!" She whined.

Just as Jasil was about to speak, a fist came down on both of the children's head, bonking them. They both groaned simultaneously. "You two… if you don't get to your chores right now," He pointed a finger at Rahi. "I'll eat YOU for lunch," his hand moved over to Mahir. "And use the firewood you collect to burn you alive!" He boomed. Rahi and Mahir squealed and ran out of the hut, holding their throbbing heads.

"Geeze…" Alim groaned, rubbing his head, then looked down at Jasil. "And YOU," He placed his hands on his hips, closing in on Jasil. "If you keep letting them do what they want like that, they'll treat you like an object forever!" Jasil laughed, rubbing her head and looking up at him guiltily. "I guess you're right, but they're only children, so it's alright for now, as I recall, you used to be like Mahir when you were growing up!"

Alim's face began to grow red as he remembered growing up with Jasil. "T-That's not the point here!" He squirmed. Alim was the person who found Jasil when he was young in the forest. He was the first person she ever came into contact with. Seeing as she had no family and no place to go, he brought her back to his village, and his mother took care of them both until she passed from an incurable illness three years ago.

Smiling, Jasil tilted her head to the side. "I'll be out in a bit, give me a minute?" Alim grimaced, his cheeks still slightly flushed as he turned around. "Five minutes! Then we need you to help prepare lunch!" He said, exiting the room and shutting the door. As soon as he left, the hut fell quiet. Jasil laid back on the floor, staring at the ceiling, remembering the dream she just had. She smiled, holding her hand to her chest. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten."

Exiting the hut, Jasil headed towards the center of the village, people were bustling around. Everyone was like a big happy family, running and playing, they all lived life together happily, not disturbing anyone around them. Seeing the endless smiles on everyone's face brought Jasil the most joy, ever since she was little, all she needed was to see others happy, and she was content. _I guess I get that from you, huh Solomon?_ She thought as she approached the place where they cooked meals for the entire village.

Rahi ran to Jasil, grabbing her hand and pulling her. "Come, come! Help me chop the cabbages! We're having stew today!" She giggled. Stew was Rahi's favorite, especially when the elder used her "secret ingredient". Of course, it was only a secret to the children; all the adults knew it was just plain old honey.

After cooking lunch, the village elder Maysa approached Jasil. "I thought you were never going to wake, my dear." She smiled sweetly, while Jasil gave a shy smile. "Sorry Maysa, I just had a really long dream is all. I'll help with the firewood for the festival tonight." Maysa nodded. "Yes, we're all looking forward to dusk; this will be the biggest festival yet!" Jasil nodded, looking determined, then, Jasil gasped. "Oh, I forgot, I made this for you!"

She held out a hand-sewn scarf to Maya, its blue fabric matched that of the sky. "Winter is coming soon, and I thought you'd need to stay warm." Maya took the scarf from her hands, and held it close to her chest. "It's beautiful." Just as Maya was about to speak again, Mahir tumbled and crashed into Jasil, knocking her over.

"Argh!" Jasil groaned, looking up at Mahir who grinned at her. "Jasil! Firewood time!" He exclaimed, dragging her into the forest before she could protest. "Come back before dusk, that's when the festival starts!" Rahi waved along with Maya and a few other villagers, who were giggling at the sight.

Quite a few hours had passed, and the sun had begun to lower in the sky. Jasil and Mahir were drenched in sweat, their backs stacked high with branches and sticks they had collected. Mahir sighed, exhausted, then wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I think that's all I can carry, good work! I knew I could count on my subordinate!" he grinned brightly, and Jasil returned the smile.

"I think I can collect a few more branches, why don't you head back first?" Jasil suggested, as Mahir nodded. "Good suggestion, but don't take too long, or I'll tell everyone to start without you, after all, a king waits for no subordinate!" He said matter-of-factly. Jasil giggled, nodding, then saluting. "Yes, sir!" They both shared a laugh and she waved as he disappeared into the forest.

After she was sure he had left the area, she exhaled, then placed her hand out to the forest, closing her eyes and exhaling, feeling the life all around her, within a few moments, the Rukh began to surround her, swirling and brushing against her skin like the wind. She smiled, "I missed you too!" She giggled, stretching out her hands and holding a few, fluttering Rukh in her hand.

Just then, she felt a sharp pain pierce through her head, she closed her eyes and yelped. "Argh! W-what the hell?" she mumbled, rubbing her head for a moment, before he eyes snapped open. She stared at the Rukh who were swarming her. " _Help! Somebody!_ " the Rukh seemed to be transmitting a message to her.

Jasil looked up into the sky, seeing the now dark night illuminated by the flames from the village. "W-what the hell? When did it become so dark? It should still be at least an hour before the sun sets!" She gasped, running headfirst into the forest, the Rukh following close behind her and still swarming. She felt her heart lurching inside her chest, as her feet smacked against the hard dirt.

She burst through the forest, branches whipping against her face and legs, leaving her with cuts, but she didn't care. As she neared the village, the smell of burning flesh and blood poured into her senses, her heart rate increased as the flames danced higher in front of her. After what seemed to be an eternity, she broke free from the grasp of the forest; unto a scene of annihilation.

Her eyes filled with horror as she gazed upon her once peaceful village, now a battleground. The bodies of her friends and family covered the ground, horses and swords clashed, the sound of battle echoing in the air. Stunned, she stood still, witnessing war for the first time in her life. The sound of hooves approached her quickly. Jasil turned her head, the body of a horse, and the blade of a man swinging towards her was all she had time to register.

She closed her eyes, bringing her arms up to shield her, as the sound of flesh ripping filled her ears. She waited for the pain, but it didn't come. _W-what?_ Slowly opening her eyes, horror dawned upon her, as the face of Alim came into view, his eyes were empty, and his life was gone as his body fell upon hers. She screamed at the sight of his lifeless body, crawling out from under it, then looking up at the horseman, who swung his sword down a second time.

This time, she heard a loud clang as her Borg shot up, shielding her. The horseman pulled back. "What the fuck? You're a magician?!" He exclaimed, bewildered. Using the surprise to her advantage, Jasil stood up and sprinted past countless houses. "Hey!" The soldier yelled, galloping after her. "Stop her!" Tears poured down her face, and her heart felt crushed. _No, no, no! Wake up, Wake up! It's not real!_ Metal smashed against metal, as she ran to the area where she had just had lunch with everyone only a few hours ago.

Bodies were piled high in the air, engulfed in flame, and at the very top of that pile, were the faces of the two children, and the elder. Hearing her heart shatter for the second time, she wailed, screaming and crying as reality set in. "It's not a dream, it's not a fucking dream!" She screamed drawing the attention of nearby soldiers. "There she is, get the magician! Capture her!" They all advanced in her direction, and she fled, running as fast as she could to escape the horrors that now lie behind her.

Jasil began dodging the soldiers, using shortcuts in the village only residents knew about to get them off of her trail. When she finally lost all of the soldiers, she ran to her hut, climbing in through the window. She threw herself under the bed and pulled out a large chest. Tears blurred her vision. "I need the power, I need it NOW Solomon!" She whimpered, rummaging through her chest to find her staff.

It was the size of her finger, she had shrunk it down to keep the children from playing with it. _I need to hide this._ She thought, sliding it behind her ear into her hair like a pin. Despair and pain filled her heart, and she wept silently, thinking about the faces of the ones she loved and held so dearly. _Alim... Maysa, Mahir, Rahi… I'm so sorry! I couldn't protect you!_

Jasil continued rummaging through the chest, also finding a dagger, she held it tightly before pushing the chest back under the bed just as the huts began to collapse. The sound jolted her from her depression. "Now is not the time for this, I have to get out of here!" She stood and ran to the window, pushing her self out of it- Just as the roof from the hut collapses, falling down upon her and knocking her unconscious.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Pain was all Jasil felt as she awoke, slowly opening her eyes, her body felt heavy and it took her moments to realize why. The roof from the hut had collapsed, and a beam had fell atop of her, along with rubble from the wall, concealing her completely. Wincing and gasping in pain, Jasil began to push the beam off of her, sliding her body from underneath it slowly.

Once she was uncovered from the rubble, she grimaced, looking around at the now vast emptiness that was once a place she called home. Almost all of the huts had been burned to the ground, and there was ash everywhere- along with bodies. She felt a lump in her throat as she surveyed her surroundings, no one alive was around her.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she limped towards the center of the village, scouting the area for any possible survivors. Holding her cracked ribs, she continued forward to where the pile of bodies were the night before, now turned to ash. The scent of burning flesh remained in the air, and tears poured from her eyes as she sobbed.

 _Why? I was supposed to protect all of you… I was supposed to save you! This.. This isn't what I came here to do!_ Her wails and cries filled the silent air, as she mourned the loss of her first ever- family.

After her sobs quieted to whimpers, and eventually nothing, Jasil stood, her face stained with tears. She leaned her head back, staring up at the blue sky, her once glistening purple eyes were now dull, filled with remorse. Her body trembled, and she pulled her small staff from her hair, whispering a few words and making it extend into a full-sized staff. She closed her eyes and held out her staff, gathering the Rukh around her.

She tilted her head to the side, listening to the Rukh talk, the voices of her loved ones filled her ears and her mind. _It's okay Jasil, We understand everything now. Hold your head high, and protect the future!_ Tears continued to spill from her eyes as she nodded. "I will, I promise you! I will protect the future, and I will save this world."

She opened her eyes, determination now filling her once dull eyes, as she regained her strength and ambition. That was the second promise, she had ever made, and just like the first one, she intended to keep it. "I promise..." she mumbled.

A year has passed since then. Jasil has traveled far from the village she once called home, surviving on her own, and keeping her promise. Everywhere she has traveled, she has encountered numerous people who have needed help, and she has made a few friends. In turn for helping them, they have given her items, or food, in which she refused all of. Instead, she had their warriors and magicians train her and teach her everything they knew.

Jasil passes countless vendors in this unknown Empire she has just entered. Since Jasil has been at that village since she was little, she has no recollection of such a busy town. She widened her eyes, trying to dodge all the busy people. "Wow.. there's so many people.. and so many shops.." as she spoke her eyes narrowed on a stall selling fruits, and she felt her stomach growl.

She frowned and looked down into her bag, she had only one slice of bread left, and needed to find a way to get more food. She approached the vendor and smiled. "Hello!" the vendor smiled back at her. "My my, what a lovely young lady!" the vendor was a female, and an older lady at that. "I was wondering if I could have one of these?" She pointed at the fruits, and the vendor blinked.

"Well, you can _purchase_ one just fine, can't you?" Jasil blinked. "You mean like a trade?" The vendor laughed mockingly. "Of course like a trade, I'm not going to give you anything for free, do you have any money young lady?" Jasil looked down in her empty bag, which held only a sheet for camping, her dagger, and her small staff. "N-no but-"

"Then why are you standing here wasting my time? Shoo! Get out of here, scram kid!" The vendors once pleasant attitude turned sour quickly, as she waved Jasil off. A bit stunned, Jasil backed up, bumping into a person behind her. "S-Sorry!" She exclaimed, as the sound of chains clanking filled her ears.

Jasil stared down upon a young boy, chains around his feet with tattered clothing. She blinked. _What?_ The boy quickly got to his face, bowing profusely and apologizing. "I'm so sorry!" Jasil shook her head and re-assured the boy. "No, that's my fault, don't worry about it." Observing the boy, she noticed he was extremely thin. _You poor boy.._ She reached into her bag and pulled out her last slice of bread.

"Here, eat this." She smiled at him, and his eyes lit up with color. "R-really..." He said, still slightly unsure. Nodding, she handed it to him, and he took it, gratefully, taking quick, short bites. Jasil giggled, "Slow down, you'll choke!" The boy didn't listen, and continued eating. The sound of whispers began to fill the air. "Is that a slave? And she's _Feeding_ it?" said one person. "Maybe she's the owner. I doubt it, she looks like a traveler. The audacity, feeding someone else's slave"

Jasil looked up at everyone surrounding her, their eyes filled with angst and disgust. She frowned. "I-I'm sorry miss.. I shouldn't have eaten that.." the voice from the boy beside her came out like a whimper. She turned her attention back to him and smiled. "No, don't ever apologize for eating, it's something everyone has to do, and I'll always be happy to give you some bread."

Jasil stretched her hand out to the boy and rest her hand on his head, ruffling his hair. The boy looked up at her, before gasping. "Oh no, I'm late!" He said, before running off, the clinking of chains slowly fading into the crowd. She frowned at the onlookers and kept walking, deciding to ignore them. _Solomon, you were right about this world._

A few hours had passed as Jasil headed through the empire. She had been gathering information about the place from the locals and vendors. "So this is the Kou Empire.." She spoke quietly to herself, looking upon the palace. After a few moments, she turned around and began walking down the busy street again, until she stumbled upon a crowd of onlookers.

"What's going on?" she asked as she tried to peer over the countless heads of others around her. She pushed through the crowd, trying to get closer, until she finally broke through to the front. The sounds of crunching bones and whimpers echoed in the air. Her eyes widened, filled with horror as she viewed the scene in front of her.

A group of slaves were huddled in a corner, as a very large, muscular man beat one of the slaves. His face was bloody and messy, and he seemed to already be unconscious, as the man continued hitting him. "You worthless scum, all of you! Lazy bastards! I told you not to drop it, and what the fuck did you do? You fucking dropped it! Piece of shit!" He yelled as his fist connected with the slaves' face again.

"P-Please stop!" A small voice came from the group of slaves, and the mans face snapped up, twisted and contorted in anger. "Who the fuck said that?" He snapped. As if on command, all of the slaves moved away from the culprit. Jasil's eyes widened, it was the boy she had given the bread to. "H-He gets it! H-he wont do it again… P-Please stop…" He whimpered.

Jasil clenched her fist, frustration and anger welling up in her as the man screamed at the child. "You shut the fuck up!" He walked towards the child and lifted him by his collar, holding him high in the air. "You're just as useless as he is!" The slave owner chunked the child on the ground with a thud, and lifted his fist.

 _Snap._

"Are you okay?" Jasil said, looking down at the child. The man stood behind her, frozen to the spot, his fist still mid-swing. He grunted and gasped. "W-what?! I can't move!" Ignoring the man behind her, she grabbed the child's hand, standing him up and smoothing his hair. "Does it hurt anywhere?" The crowd was just as shocked as the slave owner, their face filled with surprise. "You bitch! What did you fucking do to me! I'll kill you!"

He screamed at her. The crowd began to part, but Jasil took no notice to the new presences. "Hey, let's go check on your friend now, okay?" The little boy nodded, stunned as Jasil took his hand, leading him to the slave who was unconscious on the ground behind them. She slid her hand on his chest, closing her eyes and searching his body with her mind for major injuries. Thankfully, there was no internal bleeding.

She sighed, relieved, and opened her eyes- to see the entire crowd kneeling. She blinked, looking around her. _What?_ Even the child had taken the position, his forehead touching the ground. "What are you doing, you ungrateful wrench, bow to your Prince." Boomed the voice behind her. Shocked, she jumped up, turning around and taking in the sight of Kou's first prince, Kouen Ren.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 __Silence filled the air for only a moment as Jasil stared up at the man in front of her. Men with swords surrounded the prince, as did one very, loud-mouthed man who kept screaming at Jasil as if she were deaf. "Do you understand a word I'm saying? I said _bow_ you wench!" Jasil frowned at him. "I'm not deaf you old man, you don't have to yell everything at me." She mumbled, and the man gasped. "O-Old? I'm not old!"

Jasil looked at the prince, her mind calculating. _So this is the prince of this Empire. If I were to get him to talk to me one on one, maybe this could be a great start to changing this place. And then- eventually, we can work together to change the world!_ Jasil found herself grinning at her idea, which the old man took as arrogance. "Seize her! Throw her in the prison! This disrespect will NOT be tolerated!" He barked, pointing at her.

The soldiers moved towards her, and she only kept eye-contact with the prince. "Hey, do you think we could talk a bit Mister?" She spoke, ignoring the situation and speaking directly to the prince. "H-How dare she! Grab her NOW!" the man barked, and the prince narrowed his eyes, studying Jasil thoroughly. The soldiers charged quickly, reaching and grabbing for her quickly.

But she was faster. She jumped up into the air, pushing the soles of her shoes onto one of the soldiers face and kicking off, staring only at the Prince. "Come on, I only want to talk!" She pleaded with the prince, before landing behind the soldiers, closer to him than before. "I need your help!" Jasil walked closer to him, just as this bull-like creature jumps between them.

The creature charges at her, leaving her no choice but to retreat back between the soldiers and the bull. "What the hell?" Jasil frowned, then tilted her head to the side. "Who're you?" The bull stood on two legs, just like a man, frowning and crossing his arms. "I am Kokuton, household member of Prince Kouen." Jasil looked confused. "Household?" she mumbled.

"Enough talk! Men, seize her for disrespect to the Prince! Now!" Jasil turned behind her as the soldiers charged again, this time, with their swords. "Shit." Jasil frowned, then turned towards Prince Kouen. "Prince! I'll find you later, and you have to talk with me, Okay?" She yelled, before jumping over the soldiers once again, and running from the soldiers who continued chasing her away.

Prince Kouen looked down again, noticing one other person who had not bowed. He seemed to be frozen. "I-I'm so sorry my Prince, I am unable to bow! That magician- she froze me!" he gasped and groaned out through gritted teeth. _Froze?_ Kouen quirked an eyebrow.

Jasil jumped over vendors and past stalls, dodging and running from the soldiers who were so eagerly chasing her. She ran into a dead end, and looked up and around, where the soldiers cornered her. "We've got you now, come quietly and we wont hurt you!" Jasil frowned. _Solomon I'm sorry, but this is an emergency! If I get caught now, I'll never be able to protect this world!_

Jasil closed her eyes, fishing her staff from her bag. "Hey, keep it down you ingrates!" A voice from above called out. Shocked, Jasil looked up, a man in all black, with long black hair tied into a braid gazed down on them. His eyes were glowing red with annoyance. "You woke me up from my nap." He snapped. "Are you going to leave, or shall I turn you all into dust?" He smiled, menace engraved in his face. The soldiers Bowed respectfully "Judar! W-we apologize but we have been ordered to capture this girl, for disrespect to the Prince." They stuttered.

Judar quirked an eyebrow. "Oh?" He smiled a bit, then sat up on the wall, staring down at Jasil. "How did you manage to do that miss?" Jasil frowned. "I tried to talk to him." she said bluntly. There was a moment of silence before Judar burst into an explosive laughter. "Oh man, are you kidding me? You cant expect to waltz right up to a prince and just _talk_ to him." He snickered. "Oh man you're funny."

Jasil put her hands on her hips, pointing up at him with a finger. "Hey you shut up mister! I've never been here before I didn't know that wasn't allow-" She stopped mid-sentence. She only just now began to realize who- no, _what_ he was. Black Rukh fluttered all around him, her mouth slowly shut as she observed. "Why are they black.." she mumbled, just when the soldiers behind her reached out and grabbed her hair.

She yelped as she was pulled back and fell to her knees. "You're going to learn to start _bowing_ , wench!" One of the soldiers yelled. "Wait." Judar spoke, and the soldiers froze. "What did you just say, miss?" He landed in front of her, crouching down to her level, and staring deep into her eyes. "Can you see? My Rukh, that is." He smiled, but Jasil could tell- this smile.. it wasn't f _riendly._

"Miss.. only Magi can see Rukh clearly. Are you Scheherazade?" He frowned. "No, she's supposed to be 200years old, you don't look so wrinkly." He smirked and looked at the soldiers. "Leave us." He snapped, they frowned. "B-but sir, our orders a-"

"Well _MY_ orders are to leave us, or shall I turn you to dust, as I said before." He walked behind Jasil, speaking to the soldiers directly, instilling fear into them. "Y-yes sir!" They said, before turning around and running out of the alley. Judar sighed, "Now, where were we?" he turned around, and looked to the ground.

To the spot where Jasil used to be. "You little worm." He grumbled, then sighed. "Well, I always did like playing hide and seek." He smirked, then began his hunt.

Jasil ran to the outskirts of the Empire, panting and sweating. _What the hell, why are his Rukh black?! What.. what's going on?_ She wobbled over to the water well, leaning down and cupping her hands to hold the water, then drinking it. She closed her eyes as she swallowed the water, her once dry painful throat, now moistened. Once she opened her eyes, she headed over to another alley.

Sliding down the wall she frowned. _Solomon what do I do, why are his Rukh black, what does that mean? Goddess Jasil, guide me, please._ Jasil closed her eyes, trying to reach out to them, but received no answer. "Fuck!" She whispered in frustration, before rubbing her face slowly. "Where are you.." she grimaced, just as she heard a voice. "Aha, Found you!" Jasil snapped open her eyes, ready to fight or run from Judar, when she noticed that it was the child from before.

"Y-you.." she spoke slowly. "M-Miss I'm sorry I just wanted to thank you for what you did back there! But I really should get back now!" Jasil gasped. "Wait! Come here!" She demanded and the boy flinched, not used to her assertiveness. He lowered his head and walked to her, shaking. Jasil observed the boy, watching his body tremble in fear of her, and her chest tightened. _You poor boy.._

Jasil reached inside her bag and fished out her staff. Instead of making it bigger, she placed it under her pointer finger, and held it there with her thumb. "Do you want to see a magic trick?" She smiled, crouching down to his level. He looked up, his earlier fear replaced with relief. "Y-yeah!" He exclaimed, excited as he stared at her.

She pointed at his chains, and his eyes followed her finger. "Open Sesame." she spoke quietly, but her words were powerful. The chains snapped open and fell from his legs. His eyes widened with bewilderment. "W-what! What happened to them!" Jasil smiled. "You are free now. You can go where you want and do what you want. You don't ever have to be a slave again."

Tears welled in the boys eyes, as he stared at her. "M-miss.." Jasil smiled and hugged the boy. "You are free." she spoke in his ear, and he began sobbing. "Thank you.. thank you so much!"


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"And this is where I used to live!" The boy pointed to a tattered old building, which had been corroded and deteriorated. Jasil smiled, she had spent the rest of the afternoon letting the boy show her around the Empire, learning about the customs and the history of it. She had heard quite a bit, but was not happy about any of it.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, what is your name?" She smiled at the young boy, kneeling down to him and looking him in the eye. "Oh, my name is Waqi! What's yours miss?" He grabbed her hands, attentive to her words. Jasil giggled. "My name is Jasil."

"Woooow, that's a pretty name!" He exclaimed, bouncing up and down. "Jasil, huh?" A voice from above spoke, a voice Jasil recognized from earlier. Her eyes snapped up, as Judar peered down upon them both. "He's right, its a very pretty name… for a Magi." He smirked. The boy blinked, then turned to look at the girl. "Y-You're a Magi!?" he practically yelled, shocked.

Jasil frowned, not moving her eyes from Judar's smug face. "No, I'm not a Magi." she spoke to the child, but addressed Judar as well, who in turned, quirked his eyebrow. "Oh? A Magician then?" he questioned. Jasil shook her head. "No."

This only made Judar's interest in her raise, he descended slowly, his bare feet touching the ground now, only feet away from Jasil. "So you're telling me, you can see the Rukh without being a Magi, and you aren't a Magician?" he scoffed, disbelieving her. She turned her attention to the child. "Hey lets go somewhere else okay?" She smiled, grabbing his hand. Waqi looked to Judar. "But miss, who's that?"

Jasil made a spooky face, leaning in to the child's ear and speaking. "He's a stalker, he's been following me for awhile now! We'd better get away while we can!" she nudged the child in the direction opposite of Judar, who frowned. "Hey, it's not nice to talk about people right in front of them you know?"

Waqi squealed in reply. "Run miss! Let's get away from the stalker!" He said with newfound energy, tugging Jasil away quickly and starting to run. Jasil looked over her shoulder, to Judar, only to find he was no longer there. "Huh?" She spoke quietly to herself, when suddenly his voice appeared in front of them. "Not this time, Jasil."

She felt the child being ripped from her hand, and he cried out as Judar lifted him with one hand, staring down at Jasil. "You're going to explain to me what you are, or I'm going to force it out of you." He spoke, as his hand crushed Waqi's neck slowly. He began coughing and gasping loudly, clawing at Judar's firm grasp. "S-Stop… Mister.." he choked out.

Narrowing her eyes, Jasil spoke. "Drop him, now." Her voice was low and menacing towards Judar, who loved every second of it. "Now why would I do that, when you're making such a lovely face." he smirked, tightening his grip on the child. Jasil slid her hand into her bag, whipping out her staff, and making it grow in size, it was now just as tall as Judar.

Jasil pointed the staff at him, and began chanting commands as a ball of light formed at the end of the staff. "Oh? You're willing to attack me AND the child?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I didn't expect you to be so heartless!" As he was talking, the orb grew and grew, until it raised to half the size of his body. "M-Miss, p-please… don't!" Waqi began crying- or rather trying to, as he tried to kick away from Judar, who's arm was too long for his attempts to reach him.

Smiling, Jasil spoke to Waqi. "It's alright, I never said I would attack him. She lifted the huge orb into the sky, then swung it downwards, sending it flying straight at Judar. He smirked. "You really think that puny thing can get through my Borg?" As he spoke the ball flew towards him with increasing speed. "Who said.. I was aiming for _you._ "

With this, Judar widened his eyes with curiosity, as the ball smashed into his Borg, shattering it in an instant and consuming him. In shock, he released the child as the orb started burning him. Or so he thought. He looked to his Rukh surrounding him, as they slowly turned from black- to white. "N-No way! You're… Purifying them?!" He exclaimed, as slowly his memories flooded back into his brain, sending him to his knees as he screamed in agony.

Jasil took this moment to lift Waqi onto her shoulders, looking to Judar one last time. "I don't know why you have Black Rukh, but I hope that one day, You'll let me finish this purification." She slipped the cloth for the tent from her bag and threw it on the ground, climbing atop it as the cloth rose, carrying both her and Waqi to the sky, leaving Judar in the blinding light.

Lifting his head, Judar saw the two shrinking in the distance, just as he managed to get out of the orb. As he exited, he looked down at the Rukh surrounding him. They had almost all turned white, some of them were partially turned, others completely white. He clicked his tongue, waving one of his hands, instantly turning them back to their original black color.

"How the hell did you purify my Rukh." he spat, looking to the sky where he last saw them. "You _must_ be a Magi, no normal magician can reverse depravity." he spoke to himself, before remembering the memories she showed him. "Just like Aladdin, you showed me something you shouldn't have. What is this power you have, Jasil."

On the cloth, Waqi sobbed, rubbing his neck as Jasil inspected him. "I'm so sorry that happened to you, let me have a look at you." she spoke sweetly, her voice filled with worry as he swatted her hand softly. "I-it's okay miss, I'm used to things like this.. I am a slave after all..." he looked down, then realized where he was. "W-we're flying?! Woah!" He climbed to the edge of the cloth, looking down at the Empire below him.

Jasil smiled, tilting her head to the side. "Waqi, you are no longer a slave, remember that." Waqi looked at her, then at the cloth. "T-then, I'm free?" he gasped, realizing what she meant. Jasil nodded. "Just as free as I am." She looked towards the sky. _Solomon, I've found my first one. A person who I want to protect with everything I am from this Empire. Watch me, Goddess Jasil, Solomon!_


	6. Chapter 5

After finding some food and water, night had begun to fall. "Jasi, I'm sleepy.." Waqi mumbled, tugging on Jasil's hand. "Then, how about we camp outside of the city? I have a tent, but there is nowhere here that we can stay that's safe for the night." She suggested, pointing to the entrance to the city. "That's fine, I've always wanted to camp!" he exclaimed.

Jasil smiled, lifting the boy and carrying him, seeing that his feet were bare and scratched. "M-Miss I can walk just fine!" He exclaimed, embarrassed. "Just because you _can_ walk, doesn't mean you _have_ to. First priority tomorrow morning, getting you some shoes!" She pointed to his feet, which made him even more embarrassed.

"M-miss.. why do you care so much.." He pressed his face on her shoulder while she walked outside of the city. "What do you mean?" she glanced down at him. "I mean… Everyone in that crowd watched me, they spat at me and scorned me.. But you, you fed me. You.. set me _free_ , even if you would get punished for it, no matter what, you were there.. Why?"

They stayed silent for a few moments, the sound of Jasil walking barefoot on the hard dirt was all that they could hear. She set Waqi down on the ground when they were just outside of the City. He stared at her, waiting for her reply as she knelt in front of him, grabbing his hands. "The answer is simple. Life is precious. You, are precious. Those people, they don't see that, and I do. I will do everything in my power to make them come to their senses, and I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe Waqi, I promise you."

She smiled, watching his face as he nodded along with her. "So don't worry about the little things, I'll take care of you." she rubbed his arms. "O-okay.." he nodded, rubbing his eyes. "Now, let's get this tent up before we cant see anything at all!" she smiled, reaching into her bag for the cloth, and pulling it out.

Waqi gasped, remembering the cloth. "Miss! That's the magic carpet, you can't use that… can you?" he questioned, pointing to it. Jasil smiled, then lifted the tent, setting it up as she spoke. "This is just a plain old cloth. If I put a spell on it, it'll fly, and if I don't, then it'll just be a normal old cloth!" she smiled, finishing the tent and lifting a side of it open. "After you!"

As the sun set, the two settled down inside the tent, and eventually, fell asleep. The moon rose and the Empire fell silent as the citizens all slept. Waqi blinked, opening his eyes slowly and groaning. "Man.. I forgot to pee.." he mumbled. He looked to Jasil, who was sleeping silently next to him, her arm draped over the side of his waist.

Waqi smiled silently, then slid out of her arm carefully. He exited the tent, and walked around far enough to not disturb Jasil's rest. After he relived himself, he looked to the moon. "It's so big tonight.." he mumbled. "You there, what do you think you're doing." Waqi snapped his head around as a fist came down upon his face, knocking him unconscious.

Jasil slowly opened her eyes, then closed them, rubbing her face slowly. "Good morning Wa-" she stopped mid-sentence, realizing she was alone in the tent. She blinked. "Waqi?" She spoke, crawling to the entrance of the tent and stepping outside. It was still night, and the moon had shifted lower. "Waqi! Where are you?" she yelled, looking around outside, he was nowhere to be found.

Still half-asleep, Jasil wandered around the outside of the Empire, frowning as she searched for Waqi. "I swear.. where did you go?" she spoke to herself. _Maybe he didn't want to stay with me after all._ She thought to herself, before brushing off the idea. "No, he made it very clear he wanted to leave this place with me eventually."

 _So what happened to him then..?_ She pondered the idea, continuing to look around, when she noticed a set of footprints on the ground, along with a damp spot. "This was recent.. maybe a few hours ago?" she spoke to herself, the footprints led towards the entrance to the Empire, and Jasil decided to follow them. First she packed her tent, and then set off towards the trail.

As soon as Jasil got into the Empire, she realized how stupid she was. _Of course the trail would be gone now, how many freaking people walk down these streets?_ She scolded herself mentally as she continued forward. "Well, might as well look around a bit." she decided, starting to prowl the streets, looking down every corridor and every alleyway she could find.

As she was searching, she came across a rowdy tavern, she peered inside and saw people drinking, and laughing, having a good time, but no Waqi. She frowned, leaving the window and walking towards the door.

 _Wham_

As she walked, the door swung open, and hit her dead in the face. "Wham?" a voice spoke as Jasil collapsed on the ground. "Oh my god you hit a girl!" Said another. Jasil covered her nose, then pulled her hand away, it was bleeding. "Geeze, Alibaba be more careful!" this voice was of a girl. Jasil looked up to find three people standing above her, looking down.

"Hey miss are you alright?" The blue haired one spoke, and as he did, Jasil froze. _This is…_ She thought, completely stunned. The red haired girl reached down, holding her hand out. "Are you alright, you're bleeding, does it hurt?" _It can't be…_ "Hey why isn't she talking?" the blonde one- Alibaba spoke.

"That's because you beat her up!" the blue haired boy teased. "I didn't beat her up!" Alibaba retorted. "Miss I'm so sorry, here let me buy you a drink or something!" he spoke frantically. "You..." Jasil spoke at last, making the three of them instantly quiet. "What is your name.." she pointed to the blue haired boy, who smiled, tilting his head questionably. "My name is Aladdin miss, what's yours?"


End file.
